Footprints In Our Hearts
by CrimsonWaters
Summary: Despite his bad reputation and his bad attitude, Jace finds himself being fallen in love with by one of the most popular guys in school. Soon, a hurricane of emotions begin to unravel something new underneath both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Jace looked up from his schoolwork to see the teacher staring down at him. "I asked you a question." The old, pudgy man snaps. His face was red and there were a few beads of sweat on his forehead. "Please repeat it sir." Jace said politely with a smile. "Who was the twenty-eighth state to enter the US?" The teacher asks and crosses his arms.

"Illinois?" Jace says, more as a question than a statement. The teacher's eyes widen slightly and he shakes his head, walking back to his desk. Something new sitting there caught his eye. It was a small placard that read 'Mr. Heartbrook'. Jace shook his head and sighed before returning to his geometry homework.

"I don't see how you can make such good grades and still be so.. Complicated." Heartbrook mutters and rolls his eyes. "It's an acquired trait." Jace replies and smirks over at him.

_X_

After the last bell had rang, Jace heads into his fifth detention this week. When he walks in, he sees a new face. It is covered in dyed-black hair. His bright blue eyes shone very visibly through his bangs.

"Why are you in here?" Jace asks then takes his usual seat. The other boy casts a glance at him, rolls his eyes, and looks back forward. "I bet you were caught smoking." Jace says then glances over at him.

"It doesn't matter to you." The boy snaps and glares at him. His eyes were like ice daggers. Jace rolls his eyes then leans back in his chair and crosses his arms.

As Jace falls asleep, Sebastian casts a glance his way. He couldn't help the shudder that overtook his body from the sight of the boy. He knew how much of a trouble maker Jace was, but he couldn't help but want to be around him all the time. Of course, he couldn't. He would lose his reputation.

"Mr. Lightwood!" The detention teacher, Mr. Harrtbustew, snapped. Jace jumped awake and looked at the steaming teacher. "Sir, I didn't sleep well last night. What do you expect me to do?" He asks.

Harrtbustew rolls his eyes as he glances around his room. He couldn't see anything, or think of anything Jace hadn't already done. "He can help me on my homework." A quiet voice murmurs. The other two look over at Sebastian. Harrtbustew raises an eyebrow in delight then nods. He heads back to his desk, all while murmuring, "Help Mr. Morgenstern with his homework then, Jace."

Jace sighs loudly and looks over at Sebastian. He could see some of the lighter color of his hair coming out of the black. He felt his heart skip a beat when those blue eyes dug into his own golden ones. He could feel himself begin to melt. Until Sebastian spoke. "Are you going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to help?" The ice in his voice froze Jace's insides all over again.

Jace stood up and went to sit on the desk next to Sebastian. He swore he could hear the boy's breath hitch. "Whatcha working on?" Jace asks and smiles at him. "Geometry." Sebastian mutters then slides the paper over to him. "You need help on classifying angles..?" Jace asks and frowns. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sebastian blush, very faintly.

Sebastian stutters a few times before sighing and shaking his head. "I forgot the name of the one where it has no equal sides." He says quickly. Jace smiles. "Isosceles."

Sebastian's face got even redder than before. He ducks his head down to hide it and stares at the paper for a while, not even realizing what just went on for a few minutes. "I just asked you about triangles, didn't I?" Sebastian mutters then shakes his head. "You don't have to help me.. I'm sorry."

"Wasn't that from like.. Two weeks ago?" Jace asks and frowns. Sebastian shrugs slightly and takes in a deep breath. "Yeah.. I just never do my homework because I never have time." He shrugs.

Jace nods and looks over at the clock. Five minutes until they could leave. "Well, if she just wants acute, obtuse and right that shouldn't be hard." He states and smiles at the boy.

Sebastian doesn't reply, but starts scribbling down answers in the blanks next to the angles.

Jace stands up and goes back to his desk to sit down, leaning against the wall. He could never understand how some people had to be so complicated.

* * *

**I know it's sort of short, but I hope that's okay with everyone. This story can also be found on Wattpad under my same username. Also, I don't own either Jace nor sebastian/jonathan or any of the characters that are from the books. also, i wont be going off the movies, just mainly the books. Please tell me what you guys think as we go along :)**


	2. Chapter 2

As he walked home in the rain, all Sebastian could think about were those gorgeous golden eyes and those shimmery blonde locks. Only his closest friends knew he had a thing for blondey, but he thought Jace was starting to figure that out as well.

Instead of actual rain, it was frozen. So it hurt more. It was below freezing out here, and his parents decided to make him walk. Well, his dad. He was always one for discipline. His mom on the other hand, was a lot nicer and way more calm. She's the only person besides his friends that knew.

He fumbled to get his keys out of his pocket, then fumbled some more to get it in the locks. His fingers were almost burning they were so cold.

When he finally unlocks the door, his nose is met with a strange metallic smell. It wasn't blood, he was for sure, but it was still weird. He closed the front door and locked it before heading to his room.

The smell was the strongest in the living room, where he guessed his dad had been working.

As he walked down the hallway to his room, he heard little footsteps running his way. He kneeled down and held out his arms to give his little four year old sister a hug. "How was your day?" He asks and smiles slightly. "Me and mommy went shopping for girly stuff." She says proudly. He soon finds himself being dragged to her room so she could show him.

She runs over to her bed and picks up a doll with bright curly red hair. "What's her name?" He asks and kneels down so he's at her level. "Merida." She replies and grins. "She has crazy red hair, just like you." He replies and gently ruffles her hair. She laughs and moves away from him. "Bubba no mess up my hair." She replies as she tries fixing it.

"I won't anymore. I'm sorry." He murmurs and smiles over at her. "It's ok." She replies then heads over to her toy area to start playing with the toys.

"Jonathan!" He hears a cold voice snap. He sighs then stands up and walks towards his father, who was standing in the hallway. He was the only one who called him by his actual name. "Yes, father?" He asks a little too snidely. Valentine glares at him then shoves his backpack his way. "Don't leave your shit laying in the hallway." He snaps then turns and walks back to his work. "Yes sir." Sebastian mumbles and rolls his eyes before heading to his room.

Sebastian lays down on his bed and takes in a deep breath. It was thanksgiving break now, so he had the whole week to be alone with his father, since his mom and Clary were going to visit their grandma up in Montana.

Sebastian soon finds himself drifting into an uneasy sleep. He was having another one of _those_ nightmares.

It was dark. Completely dark. He could hear screams coming off from a distance. Those screams were horrible. He then heard a cruel laugh that belonged to his insane father. He began to drift closer to the noise, and the closer he got the louder the whipping sounds became. He cringes each time he hears the slicing of skin, and the groaning of whoever it was. Through the darkness, two blood red eyes appeared. Sebastian's heart rate quickens and soon he finds himself trying to run away, but not being able to. The closer the eyes got, the tighter Sebastian's chest felt. He heard his father laugh again, before he jolts awake on his bed.

He was drenched in sweat, and his bed covers were a mess. He had a cramp in his right calf that made him whimper it hurt so bad.

He tried standing up to walk it out, but his knees quickly gave out on him. He hit the floor on his hands and knees with a thud. He just laid down on his stomach and stretched his leg out, hoping it would stop. He glanced over at the clock and sighed. It was now 3 in the morning, and he was sure the girls were gone. He felt like he was trapped in a cage with the devil.

Once the pain died down, Sebastian stands up and sits down on his bed. He kept having dreams like these, but he never knew why. Maybe it was because he saw his father as such a bad person.

"What the hell is going on here?" He hears his father snap before his door flies open. Sebastian sighs quietly and looks over at the angry, pale-haired man. "Nothing." He replies. "Just fell out of bed, that's all."

Valentine studies his son for a little bit before he shakes his head. "Maybe we need to put you in a damn crib. Or just make you sleep on the floor." He snaps then slams the door shut as he heads out.

Sebastian shakes his head then lays back down. His father was probably the worst around the holidays. Anything that made his son happy was something that needed to be ruined.

Around sunrise the next morning, Sebastian hears his phone go off. He looks down to see that his good friend Magnus had texted him.

_Outside your window. Please let me in. I'm cold. _

Sebastian laughs to himself then goes over to unlock his window and push it open. Magnus climbs in then goes over to curl up on Sebastian's bed.

"Why're you here?" Sebastian asks, closing the window. He goes to sit next to Magnus and tilts his head to the side.

"Alexander and I are having problems. He keeps yelling at me for everything and I don't know what to do." Magnus whines from under the covers. "Every time I try talking to him he.. He shuts down."

Sebastian nods slightly then lightly rubs his friend's arm. "You want me to talk to him?" He asks and he could feel Magnus quickly nodding. "Please."

Sebastian nods then lays down beside Magnus and lightly strokes his covered arm. "Do you think it bothers Jace that he's adopted?" He asks and frowns. "If I got to live in a house with Alec I certainly wouldn't be complaining." Magnus replies and shrugs.

Sebastian laughs quietly then shakes his head. "Maybe he and Jace are fighting and that's why he's so angry all the time."

Magnus stays quiet as he considers that possibility. "Then you need to talk to Jace and like.. Win him over or something. Make him stop making my boyfriend unhappy." He states then pushes the covers away from his face.

Sebastian sighs and shakes his head. "It's not exactly that easy. You know what the entire school thinks about populars, unpopulars, gays and straights. If anyone even found out that I was just _thinking_ about Jace like that.. I would be more of an outcast than that stupid Simon dude."

Magnus' eye twitches slightly and shakes his head. "That's why I'm glad I'm out of high school. It's easier to not be judged when you hide out in your own house."

"I wish I had my own place." Sebastian mumbles and his eyes travel down to the floor. "Hey, you can get away from Demon Face soon, okay? Only two more years." Magnus says reassuringly.

Sebastian shrugs and looks over at him. "What if he doesn't let me leave? What if he locks me up and beats me everyday?"

It was obvious Magnus could hear the tension in his friends voice. "Did you have another nightmare about him?" His voice was quiet, concerned. Sebastian nods and snuggles into Magnus' warm body when his arms wrap around him. "I feel so lame cuddling with you." Sebastian whispers. Magnus laughs quietly, a laugh that made his chest rumble. "Yeah, well, you may be a badass at school but when you're with me you're my little Cuddly Bear."

Sebastian inwardly cringes at the nickname and sighs. They both lay there in silence for a good while before a knock sounds on the window.

Sebastian looks over to see a very rosy-cheeked, black haired boy standing there. "Your boy is here." Sebastian whispers. Magnus jumps up, almost knocking Sebastian off the bed. He opens the window and practically drags Alec in.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Alec asks, genuine concern showing in his dazzling blue eyes. Sebastian found it odd how much the two of them looked alike. Although, his own hair was pale, like his father's, and without his contacts, his eyes were a emerald green.

"It was in my back pocket and I was laying on it." Magnus mumbles and shakes his head. "You worry me sometimes." Alec states then looks at Sebastian. "Someone came with me that I'm sure you'd be happy to see." Sebastian frowned at the coldness to the boy's tone.

Alec pushed Magnus out of the way so he could let none other than the famous Jace in.

"I hope you all realize that if my father catches you, you're all dead." Sebastian mutters, keeping his eyes off of Jace the best he could. "I bet I could dazzle my way out of death." Jace says and plops down on the bed next to Sebastian. "I was bored, so I decided to come over. But now I'm hungry."

"I hope you don't expect me to feed you." Sebastian says and glances over at him. Jace whines loudly, his eyes drifting to Alec. "I want food."

"You should've said that on the way up here." Alec replies, more than annoyed. He looks at Magnus and shakes his head. "We should be heading home. I need to make you breakfast."

"Can Sebastian come?" Magnus asks and smiles at him. Before Alec could say no, Sebastian interjects. "No, I'll be fine. You all can go." He says and nods.

"Alright then.. Bye, Boo." Magnus murmurs and smiles at him before climbing out the window behind Alec.

"How could you hang out with them and not be gay?" Jace asks while chuckling. He stands up and goes to climb out the window. "See ya later." He murmurs and walks to Alec's car.

Sebastian sighs then gets up and goes to close the window. He glances over at his door, expecting his father to barge in any second. But he never does.

* * *

**Well that was a quick update. I hope you guys like this chapter better than the last, it's certainly a lot longer. Once again, this story can also be found on Wattpad, and I also don't own any of these yummy characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

This was torture. How could you you even live together if you're just going to scream at each other?

Jace shook his head and sat up on the bed Alec had him sleeping on. Still, the arguing went back and forth. "Why the hell do you always have to be touching him?" Alec snapped. "He's been my best friend for years, longer than I've known you. I figured you'd stop with this jealousy shit by now." Magnus yelled back. "It's not jealousy if you're cheating on me." Alec's tone was ice cold.

Jace sighs then shakes his head before he jumps up and heads to the living room where they were arguing. Usually, they'd stop, embarrassed, if they saw him. Not this time.

Jace could see Magnus' hand clench. He quickly jumps in and rushes over, standing between them. "What the hell is going on, guys?" He asks, looking between the two. "Nothing. We're leaving. For good." Alec snaps then storms out of the house.

Jace looks at Magnus, just in time to see a flash of hurt cross his face. He doesn't reply, just standing there, staring at where Alec was.

Jace lightly squeezes Magnus' shoulder before heading off with Alec. "We going home?" He asks as he gets in his brother's car. Alec doesn't reply, just driving off from the house.

Sighing, Jace runs a hand over his face. They'd be better by tomorrow. They always were.

_X_

After they had arrived home, Alec stormed off to his room and locked the door, not opening it for anyone. Jace had gone to the living room and slept on the couch.

When Jace wakes up from his nap, he looks over to see Max playing on the floor with his toys. Max was only five and he hadn't started school yet, so he mainly stayed home with Isabelle, who was being homeschooled by her father.

Cringing, Jace sits up. He never could think of Robert or Maryse as his parents. Of course, he never told anyone that.

"Whatcha doin, buddy?" Jace asks as he looks down at Max. Max smiles then points to the T-Rex lying on the floor. "They defeated the evil T-Rex." He states, proud of himself. Jace couldn't help but smile. "Who defeated him?" He asks.

Max points to a blue telephone box and little figurines. "The Doctors." Was all he replied with.

Jace shook his head and stood up. He knew Maryse liked watching that tv show, so that's where Max must've picked it up.

"Has your brother come out of his room yet?" Jace asks and raises an eyebrow. "Our brother." Max corrects then shakes his head to answer Jace's question. Jace felt a pang of guilt but tried not to let it show on his face. "Yeah.. Our brother." He murmurs.

He stands up and heads to the kitchen to try and sooth his insatiable appetite for food. As he rummages through the fridge, Isabelle, the second oldest of the Lightwood siblings, comes bounding in. "Oh, don't eat Jace. Mother and I are making dinner soon." She says and smiles at him.

Isabelle was a beautiful girl, whose body was covered in tattoos. At the moment, she was wearing a low v-neck sweater that showed the rose on her chest. "It's not that cold in here." Jace murmurs as he shuts the fridge door.

Isabelle just shrugs then re-opens the fridge door and pulls out a diet orange Sunkist. "Have you tried talking to Alec?" Jace asks. Isabelle frowns and shakes her head. "No one can really get through to him when he's in this sort or mood. Well, except for Magnus.." She trails off, smiles, and bounds back to her room upstairs.

Jace knew Magnus wouldn't listen to him. So he'd have to talk to Sebastian. "I'll be back in a bit!" He calls and heads to the garage.

He pulls on his helmet then kicks off his motorcycle and begins racing to Sebastian's house, desperately trying to remember the way.

He stops down the deserted road so the boy's father didn't hear. He pulls off his helmet and puts the kickstand down. He heads up the back road that led to Sebastian's window. He crouches down, wanting to make sure Sebastian was alone. But he wasn't.

"I have told you a million fucking times, kid, I'm not your mother and I'm not picking up your shit! If I trip over anything of yours one more time, you're dead." Jace could hear Sebastian mumble something, which angered his father further. He lashed out at his son, hitting him so hard he knocked him to the floor. "Useless." He snaps then storms out of his sons room, slamming the door shut.

Silence.

For a few minutes, Jace just sat there. He was a little bit shaky. He tries the window to see if it was unlocked, which it was. He pushes it open quietly and climbs inside. He looks over at Sebastian, who was curled up in a tight ball against the wall.

"Go away." He sniffles, his voice cracking badly. "No." Jace murmurs then goes to sit beside him. "Let me see."

Sebastian lifts his head slightly to look at him. His eyes, now his natural green, seemed surprised. "What are you doing here?" He asks, a frown pulling his lips down at the corners.

Jace had to stop himself from shrinking back. There was an ugly red mark on Sebastian's right cheek, and his bottom lip was busted. "You should call someone about that.." Jace mutters. God, he sucked at comforting.

Sebastian glares at him for a second before giving up on his anger and shaking his head. "That only makes it worse. But you didn't answer my question."

Do you really want to put him in a worse mood right now? Jace asks himself then sighs, deciding to cover up. "Everyone at home is in a bad mood so I decided to come visit you.."

Sebastian's face lights up some at Jace's words, and something unrecognizable flashes in his eyes. But as soon as it lit up, the boys face darkens again. "You shouldn't be here. You don't want to bother him while he's angry."

"Except I'm not bothering him. I'm bothering you." Jace replies and smiles. Sebastian sighs quietly. "What did you really want?" He asks, not being one to fall for anything easily. "And don't lie, just tell me."

Jace doesn't say anything for a minute, then sighs. "Alec and Magnus aren't happy and no one can get through to him.. So I was hoping you could maybe talk to Magnus.." Jace trails off when he sees the look on Sebastian's face.

"I'm not a shrink. And they're big boys, they need to take care of themselves." Sebastian replies then stands up. "You should go, Jace."

Jace shakes his head then also stands up. "You shouldn't be alone with him. Or you should come with me." Jace says and nods. "My family would love to have you over."

Sebastian snorts and shakes his head. "Alec wouldn't. He basically hates me." He mumbles.

"He can shove it up his ass. It's a holiday, you should be happy." Jace says, his golden eyes pleading. Sebastian starts to argue, but when he hears his father banging around in the living room, he complies and follows Jace out the window.

_X_

"So you're the one Magnus is always talking about when he and Alec are here." Isabelle muses.

As soon as Jace and Sebastian walked through the door, she pounced on him like a hungry cat. She shoved Jace aside and dragged Sebastian up to her room, where they were both now seated.

"Does Alec ever say anything?" Sebastian asks quietly and frowns. Isabelle shakes her head then stands up and goes to open the door. "Can I help you?"

"Mom wants you to help." Jace murmurs and sheepishly smiles at her. Isabelle rolls her eyes and glares at him before heading downstairs.

"You should come see my dad's knife collection." Jace murmurs to Sebastian and waves him out of the room.

They head away from Isabelle's room and into the biggest room upstairs. But just as Jace was about to open the door, Robert stepped out.

"Can I help you two?" He asks, raising one of his thick, dark eyebrows. Jace swallows then shakes his head. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sebastian wince. "I just wanted to show Sebastian your knives." Jace murmurs and nods slightly.

Robert shakes his head then smiles, a smile that warmed up the entire house. "Not right now. Maybe after we eat. Nice to meet you." Robert says to Sebastian. He gently pats Jace's back before heading downstairs.

"You never can tell where his mood is going." Jace mumbles and sighs. He glanced over at Sebastian for a second.

"I guess I'll show you my room." He says. He gauges the boy's reaction before heading for his own room at the end of the hallway.

Once they're in there, Jace heads over and sits down on his bed. "It's messy.." He watches the boy as he looks around with an amused look. Jace knew his room was spotless. "Oh, wait.." He trails off then grins at Sebastian. "My clock's fifteen minutes ahead."

Jace watches as Sebastian's face lights up red and he drops his gaze to the floor. "I'm just messing with you." Jace murmurs and smiles before heading over to him. "I think the girls are almost done cooking."

Jace watches Sebastian nod, and they both head downstairs to eat whatever delicious food Maryse made.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was great, Mrs. Lightwood." Sebastian murmurs as he dabs his mouth with the napkin. Maryse smiled, glowing a little bit. "Why thank you, Sebastian. You should come over again sometime."

Sebastian nods and glances over at Jace who was smiling. "It's too bad you have to leave so soon." Robert murmurs. "I was hoping Jace could show you my knife collection."

"Maybe next time." Jace murmurs and nods. Sebastian nods also and stands up. "It really was fantastic. Thank you." Sebastian tells Maryse. He sees Isabelle smirk from the corner of his eye and laughs as he follows Jace to the garage.

"You don't mind my motorcycle, do you?" Jace asks and glances back at him. He grabs a black helmet for himself and gives Sebastian a red one.

"Nah." Sebastian replies and shakes his head. "Good." Jace nods and slides on his motorcycle. He presses the button to open the garage door as the vehicle roars to life. "Don't have all day." He says and looks back at Sebastian.

Sebastian blushes slightly and clips his helmet on before sliding on behind him. He awkwardly sets his hands on Jace's waist.

"Do you really want to fall off?" Jace asks. He grabs his hands and pulls Sebastian's arms all the way around him. "Better."

Sebastian blushes furiously, nodding numbly. He locks his hands together and takes in a deep breath, just as Jace kicks off and begins driving him home.

The wind felt icy as Jace sped down the road. His hair was flying back into Sebastian's face, tickling his nose. He didn't mind, though. He liked the way Jace smelled. A mixture between mint and soap. Not the old people kind of soap, just the clean soap..

Sebastian's heart sinks as they pull up to the dirt road. Instead of just stopping to let him off, Jace turned off the motorcycle and put down the kickstand. "I'm coming with you." He stated.

"You shouldn't." Sebastian argues and shakes his head. "But I should. Come on." Jace says. He takes the same back way he did to first get to Sebastian's window.

Sebastian sighs and speeds up so he could pass him and pushes the window up. He turns to look back at Jace, who had a different look in his eyes than Sebastian had ever seen.

"I had fun." He murmurs and nods. Sebastian nods back then turns and climbs inside his room. "I did too. You should save me again sometime." He jokes and they both laugh for a minute.

"I should get going." Jace murmurs then says a quiet bye before heading back to his bike.

"What a Bella and Edward moment." Sebastian muses then lays down on his bed and takes in a deep breaths. Just as he was about to doze off, he got a message.

_Is the demon awake?_

Sebastian sighs and shakes his head. He sure hoped not.

**_I don't think so. Why, you wanna come over?_**

Sebastian sent. He hoped his friend could see the humor in his voice.

_No. But I do want to call you. Can I?_

_**Sure. **_

A few seconds later, Sebastian's phone rings, a sobbing Magnus on the other end. "He ended it. And I think he was for real this time. He took Jace and he stormed off. Jace tried to help." He sobs into the phone.

Sebastian felt like crying too. "Have you tried calling him? You two need to talk." He murmurs.

"He doesn't want to talk! He doesn't want anything to do with me! What am I going to do without him, Sebastian? We've been together so long.." He trails off and Sebastian knew he'd be biting his lip.

Sebastian inwardly groans and sighs quietly. "He's probably feeling the same way. But he could be waiting for you to call him while you wait for him to call you?"

"He always calls first." Magnus sniffles. Sebastian hears shuffling as Magnus sets his phone down to grab a tissue and blow his nose. "Maybe I could talk to him tomorrow.." Sebastian trails off.

He hears Magnus jerk the phone up and to his ear. "How are you going to get there? You can't walk."

Sebastian just shrugs and smiles a little. "I have Jace's number and I'm sure he wouldn't mind spending some time with me again."

"Wait. Again?" Magnus asks. Sebastian could easily picture him frowning. "When?"

"Today.. He came and wanted me to try and get you to talk to Alec but something happened that changed his mind so he just dragged me to his house." Sebastian murmurs.

"Oh. My. God. And you're just now telling me?! Did you two kiss? Were you properly protected?"

Sebastian's face lights up like a Christmas tree. He shakes his head, stifling a laugh. "No, we didn't kiss. But I did get to eat dinner with his family."

"Did Alec eat?" Magnus asks. Sebastian sighs and shakes his head, even though Magnus couldn't see it. "No.. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Talking to him tomorrow seems like a good idea." Magnus was trying hard to keep his voice steady by this point, Sebastian kept hearing it tremor. "I should let you go, Boo."

Sebastian sighs quietly then nods. "Yeah. I'll tell you how everything goes tomorrow. Night." He hangs up after Magnus murmurs his second goodbye.

He reaches over to put his phone on the charger, strips down to his boxers, and curls up under the covers. Sleep soon pulls him under.

_Rock-a-by baby in the tree top. _

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock._

_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. _

_And down will come baby.._

_Cradle and all. _

The voice changes throughout the song. It goes from a sweet, loving mothers voice to a low, demonic voice. Almost like his fathers.

Sebastian looks around, unable to see anything in the darkness. He takes in a deep breath, but that only makes his chest feel tighter.

_"How many times do I have to tell you to pick up your shit?!" _He hears his father snap.

_"Leave him alone, Valentine." _He hears his mother murmur. His father glared at her for a second before shaking his head and going down to the basement.

_"For a man who was named after the holiday of love, he sure is an asshole."_ Sebastian hears Magnus murmur.

All of their voices seemed echoey. It was strange.

_"Sebastian?" _He hears Clary ask. She sounded scared, alone. She then screams a loud, blood curdling scream.

"Clary!" Sebastian gasps as he jumps awake. Once again, he was covered in sweat. At least he didn't fall off the bed again.

He holds his breath for a long time, waiting for his father to barge in, but he never does. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

He gets up and goes to get his things ready for him to take a shower.

_X_

Around midafternoon, Sebastian's phone chimes with a text message.

_Ready for your knight in shining armor to come to the rescue?_

Sebastian laughs quietly before replying:

**_Yup_**.

A few seconds later, his phone chimes again.

_Come to the end of the road. I'm waiting. _

Sebastian raises an eyebrow and shakes his head, shoving his phone in his pocket. He opens the window and climbs out, quietly shutting it behind him.

He quickly heads to the road, pulling his jacket tightly around himself. He smiles a little when he sees Jace waiting for him. "I hope you aren't turning into my stalker." Sebastian murmurs, making Jace roll his eyes. "Just get on."

_X_

"Oh, Sebastian, it's so good to have you back." Maryse gushes as soon as Sebastian is in the door. "You know, I have a family member named Sebastian. It's a difficult thing to explain." She murmurs.

Sebastian blushes a little and shakes his head. "Well.. My real name is Jonathan. So if it's weird to call me Sebastian-" Maryse cuts him off with a stern, yet gentle voice. "It's not weird at all. Do you need anything to eat? You look starved." She says, shoving him into the kitchen.

"Mom." Jace says loudly, snapping Maryse out of her little daze. "Oh. Right. Sorry, he's your guest." She clears her throat, face red.

"Thank you anyway, Mrs. Lightwood. Maybe when Jace gets bored with me." He says and smiles before following Jace upstairs.

"Robert said he wouldn't mind me showing you how to throw one today.. If you want to." Jace murmurs and glances back at him.

"Uh.. I've never thrown one, but I guess I'll try." Sebastian mumbles and nods slightly. "Great." Jace smiles then opens the large doors and walks inside.

Inside, were long rows of knives. Different assortments of knives, different sizes of knives, even a few swords.

"How many different knives are there?" Sebastian asks. He was so intent on following the knives, he failed to realize that Jace had halted, and he runs straight into him.

"You okay there?" Jace asks and glances back at him, raising an eyebrow. "Uh.. Yeah. Sorry. It's just.. Amazing." Sebastian mumbles.

"I know. And I don't use any products at all." Jace says, reaching up to play with his hair. Sebastian raises an eyebrow then shakes his head. He glances around the room again.

"Let's start easy." Jace murmurs then goes to grab a medium sized dagger. Sebastian follows along and frowns slightly. "Are you worried I might cut myself?" Sebastian asks.

"Yeah. That's why you're wearing these." Jace says and tosses him thick gloves that ran all the way up the arm, to the elbow. Sebastian sighs as he puts them on. "What about my legs?"

"They'll be fine. Now come stand with your toes at the edge of this white line." Jace says, stepping back from it.

Sebastian nods then heads over, standing in front of the line. He jumps when Jace walks over, his chest pressing up against his back. Jace grabs Sebastian's arm and positions it to where Sebastian could properly throw the knife. "Throw it." Jace says and nods.

Sebastian hesitates for a second before pulling his arm back and throwing it. He jumps with joy when the knife actually sticks in his target.

"You're a natural." Jace whispers, smiling down at him. Sebastian looks back at him, his breath hitching slightly at the look he was getting. Before he could say anything, Jace's lips were pressing against his own. Caught off guard, Sebastian let his lips move against Jace's soft, pink ones, and let the flavor of apricot fill his mouth.

Jace was first to pull away. His hand was cupping Sebastian's face, tipping it up at an easier kissing angle. Sebastian was our of breath. "You just.." Jace shrugs then turns away from him and sighs. "I'm sorry." He mutters.

"No, Jace." Sebastian says then stands in front of him. "It's fine.. I don't really mind." Jace shakes his head then moves around him and heads out of the room. "I'll take you home when you're ready."

Sebastian sighs as he watches him leave. He takes off the gloves, putting then and the dagger back where they belonged. He headed out, look around for a second before heading towards the room with the black door. He knocks quietly and sighs. "Alec? I know you don't like me.. But I'm here for Magnus."

Sebastian steps back when Alec opens the door and glares down at him. His eyes were red, probably from crying. "Magnus doesn't want me. He wants you." Alec snaps.

Sebastian frowns then shakes his head, taking a step back. "No.. He doesn't. He called me bawling last night because he wanted to talk to you." He says and crosses his arms. "All I need you to do is call him. I promise he still wants you. Have a good day." Sebastian says then nods and walks away, going to find Jace so he could go home.


End file.
